


Птичьи личности

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), Ursibling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #birds, Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Single work, bird! Bucky Barnes, bird! Steve Rogers, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursibling/pseuds/Ursibling
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Comments: 37
Kudos: 155
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	1. Steve Rogers




	2. Bucky Barnes




End file.
